Their True Feelings
by Tykuiya
Summary: ZoroXSanji R&R....not much I can say for a summary but let me know how it is and I'll continue it PLEASE REVIEW! ps my first story on here [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Their True Feelings

Chapter 1

Ever since that stupid idiot put me on this ship things have gone from weird to weirder. To start that idiot captain has recruited the oddest bunch of people imaginable for his crew.

There's himself, Monkey D. Luffy, who dreams of becoming the pirate king but lacks all skills of a leader. I really wonder why I follow his idiot some days….most days.

Nami, our navigator, is just as obsessed with the weather as she is with money. When it comes to money, she is a witch-woman! Oh and did I mention that she is a thief?

As for the person who runs the kitchen and feeds us….LIKE IM GONNA SAY ANYTHING NICE ABOUT THAT LOVE COOK!

Next is Usopp, the notorious long nosed sharpshooter. He cant lie worth crap (inless his life is seriously threatened) and he invents stuff (like Nami's weapon).

Our doctor is the weirdest one out of all of us, considering he's not human. Yes, Tony Tony Chopper is a reindeer….with a BLUE nose and a PINK hat!

Nico Robin is defiantly the scariest…not to me, nothing scares me…but she's still scary. With a bounty on her head at the age of eight, how couldn't she be?

Ok that's who I'm stuck with but where do I fit in? Well I'm Roronda Zoro, formerly a bounty hunter. Now I'm the one being hunted. Talk about a 180.

Like normal we were sailing the Grand Line with its stupid weather that got Nami all confused and angry (even though we knew she loved it). Luffy was sitting on his normal seat (the Going Merry's goat head thing). Robin was lounging around reading yet another book sipping at yet another cup of coffee. That woman drank way too much coffee. Usopp was with Chopper hanging over the side of the ship fixing it (Nami's too cheap to lend out money to get it professionally fixed). The stupid love cook was blindly serving the girls drinks as hearts swirled around his head. That man (if you could call him that) has absolutely no self control. As for me, I'm on watch up in the crow's nest (more like yawning and talking to myself).

"Hey Marimo-head!" I lazily got up and glared at the blonde cook, who was smoking.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nami-swan said that we'll be at an island soon so don't you dare take one of your naps or I'll have to beat the crap out of your sorry ass excuse for a pirate. Got that Marimo?" His curly eyebrow twitched as he threatened me.

Sinking back down to piss him off more (and to hide my growing grin) I answered, "Oh go back to acting like a frickin' dog already. Your bark is worse than your bite." I could hear him cursing me from below but I really didn't care. "Stupid love cook," I murmured to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Nami! I see land!" I woke up to find our captain, Luffy, stretching himself in excitement (yes the first of our freak parade – a rubber man).

A person with orange hair looked through a telescope and then down at the weird compass called a log pose that was strapped around her wrist. "Yup, that's the next island," confirmed Nami.

"You're so smart Nami-swan!" praised the blonde cook as he clasped his hands and went all wiggly with dancing hearts.

I had to turn away. It wasn't that it was completely disgusting to watch (I'd already gotten used to it), but it was just so…well…cute, I guess. I mean, come on. That stupid love cook was so convinced that if he stood there giving girls whatever they wanted, then he'd get what he wanted. The name of his type, 'player'. But still, he was just …well...so damn cute! AHHH! Someone kill me!! I'm calling one of the stupidest people I have ever met 'cute'. And it's a GUY! Kuina would whack me over the head a couple hundred more times if she was still alive to hear it.

"Zoro" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Luffy smiling idiotically at me.

"Hm?"

"Time to wake up! We're here! We're gonna eat neat, go exploring, eat meat, party, eat meat, make more friends, and did I mention, eat meat?" Luffy jabbered on with that idiotic expression of his.

Grabbing his shirt, I pulled him close so we were eye-to-eye. "Shut up! I was trying to sleep!" I said sternly.

Luffy grinned. "Hey Sanji," he called down. "I think you should come up here and make Zoro feel better." I felt my face grow hot and tint red.

Shaking him violently, I shouted, loud enough for the whole bloody Grand Line to hear me, "WHAT THE HELL LUFFY?? WHY WOULD I WANT THAT STUPID LOVE COOK ANYWHERE NEAR ME, YET ALONE TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER? HONESTLY LUFFY! GROW A BRAIN!!" With that I threw the now very dizzy captain out of the crow's nest.

Hugging my katanas closer to me, I started to wonder just how much Luffy actually knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The island we had arrived at ended up being what the inhabitants called "A Pirate's Paradise." All I can say is that everyone we encountered was a pirate, so we didn't have to worry that much.

As usual we got off the Going Merry together and broke up into smaller groups for our own personal shopping. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp in one group. Nami took off with Robin leaving me stuck with the one person I didn't exactly want to be with.

"Don't think I didn't go after Nami-swan and Robin-chwan just to be stuck with you," Sanji said, not even bothering to glance my way.

"Heh. I bet you're just saying that because you chose to stay behind and be stuck with me," I replied, covering up the excitement I felt. _I get that bastard all to myself today,_ I thought to myself happily.

"Listen Marimo," Sanji said. "I'm going to find a market around here. Luffy cleared out the kitchen just before we left and I got dome money from my beautiful Nami-swan for more food." Glaring at me, with his pretty blue eyes, he added, "Don't you dare get lost, stupid marimo-head."

I glared right back saying, "I wont get lost, but I'm sure you will once you get going on and on about your crazy profession. Stupid love cook."

Before I knew it, that bastard had kicked me in the side of the head full force. My vision went dark as I fell to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen, I know the chapters short but it just didn't work with the next one hehe. Thanks for all the reviews Zo-zemonkeySan and KoloheSanji! You guys are my inspiration to keep writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey is that?"

"Sh! No one touch him."

"Why?" A sharp pain on the side of my head as someone poked me.

"What are you doing? Do you want to be killed?"

"No, but why?"

"I think it's that Pirate Hunter Roronda Zoro. You know, the one from Straw Hat's crew and has a high bounty on his head."

Someone laughed, "Him? A high bounty? Blonde-onii-chan knocked him out with one kick!"

Voices swirled around me. Sitting up slowly, I massaged my head where that bastard had kicked me. Then realizing that a crowd had gathered around me, I said, "What you all looking at?"

A little girl came up to me and tapped my head. A sharp pain went throughout my body.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" I screamed as I jumped up.

The girl smiled. "Blonde-onii-chan kicked you and you passed out."

I felt my anger grow. "Where is that bastard?" I asked.

Pointing towards the market she smiled again. "That way. Onii-chan was chasing some girls."

Without another word I ran the way the girl had pointed. _That bastard shitty cook! I'm gonna kill him when I find him!_

After searching for that shitty cook everywhere, I finally found him heading back to the ship, his arms loaded with spices and random foods.

"You bastard!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

He turned to look at me. "What the hell do you want, Marimo?"

"Just a fight," I smirked as I unsheathed my katanas. No use trying to get this guy to apologize. Not like I wanted one anyways.

Gently placing his groceries on the ground, Sanji turned to face me, leg raised. "I won't be so gentle this time," he said through his cigarette.

I laughed. "Gentle? You call that kick of your's 'gentle'?? I'll show you 'gentle'!" with that I rushed him, blocking every kick he dished out.

"Lu-luffy! Zoro and Sanji are fighting!" a small voice rang out.

"It's ok Chopper," soothed a stronger voice. "That's just how they show their love for one another."

"Wow Usopp! Really? They actually like each other?" Chopper asked curiously.

"Yup. I bet that right now they are saying just how much they love each other." Usopp said.

Sanji and I stopped fighting and looked over at our ship mates. "HELL NO!' we yelled at the same time.

"Why the hell would I like a shit swordsman with GREEN hair?" asked Sanji, dangerously pointing his leg at Usopp.

"And why would I like a crappy cook, with curly eyebrows, who enjoys chasing girls?" I said pointing a single katana towards him.

Usopp laughed nervously and his behind the now human form of Chopper (Chopper's the second freak, he's able to shift forms). "Y-You don't t-try t-to hurt each other. I-Isn't that p-proof?" he scampered shifting his eyes from Sanji's leg to my katana and back again.

I unconsciously glanced at Sanji to catch him glancing at me. I felt my face start to heat up and ripped my glace away from his sexy eyes. GAH!?! WHAT THE HELL?? WHEN DID HIS EYES GET TO BE SO SEXY????

Anyways, both the love cook and me lowered our 'weapons', since a leg isn't a weapon by any means. I sheathed my katanas and turned back to Usopp and the smaller Chopper.

"Don't forget. I know where you sleep Usopp."

Usopp gulped and nodded his head. So did Chopper.

"DAMNIT LUFFY! STOP EATING ALL OF THE FOOD!"

Usopp, Chopper and I turned to see Luffy sitting on the pile of food Sanji had made, stuffing his face.

"But I was hungry!" said Luffy through his full mouth.

Sanji grabbed the rubber man and shoved his hand down his throat trying to recover the stolen food.

"Marimo get your ass over here and help if you want to eat!" shouted Sanji.

I groaned as I walked over. Pulling out my katana, I pointed it at Luffy. "Spit it all out or I'll cut it out," I threatened.

Luffy dropped the remaining bits of food from his mouth and glared at me. "Zoro," he began in a whiny voice. "Why do you always do what Sanji tells you?"

I stared at the bloated boy. "What the hell?" I asked. I smacked my hand over my face to see if I was hearing the guy right, and to cover my face that was slowly turning red.

"Why do you always do what Sanji tells you?" Luffy asked again. By now Sanji was also staring at the captain with a weird look, then he glanced over at me. My face was defiantly red now and my heart was racing.

"Um…Luffy? Do you need your head checked?" I asked. "CUZ THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I TAKE ORDERS FROM THIS SHITTY COOK!"

Luffy grinned knowingly, "Ok." Turning to Sanji he said, "Sanji let me go. You're making Zoro jealous!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA??? WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF YOU BEING SO CLOSE TO SANJI?? GOD LUFFY, GET YOU HEAD CHECKED!" I whipped my head over to Chopper. "Chopper! Check his head will you?"

"What is the matter, Mr. Bushido?" I turned to see Robin and Nami walk up to the rest of us.

"Nothing." I said as I stomped off to the ship. "Just leave me alone!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I avoided the crew, as best I could, for who knows how many days. Luffy knew, I knew he did. Usopp had come dreadfully close to the reason I fought with Sanji, or at least he forced me to realize that fact.

I liked the bastard and that was that.

"Damnit," I muttered as I punched the floor. I had stowed myself away in the belly of the Going Merry, as to where it was, I have no clue.

There was a faint knock at the door. "Go away," I grumbled, hoping that whoever it was would just go away.

The door creaked open. I'm telling you, these doors REALLY need locks on them. A blonde head poked itself inside.

I glared at the man. "What do you want, love cook?"

Sanji stepped inside with a plate of food in his hand. Shutting the door behind him, he came and sat dangerously close to me. "Brought you some food marimo head."

I grunted and turned away. "I don't want any."

Before I knew it, Sanji had grabbed my head, so I was facing him, and he shoved some food into my mouth.

"Now chew," he said sternly. I did.

"Swallow." I did.

"Comment."

"Wha?" I said confused.

He hit me over the head. "I said 'comment', you buffoon."

"Fine," I said adverting my eyes from his. "It was good."

Sanji looked at me blankly. "Who are you and what did you do to Zoro?"

Now it was my turn to hit him over the head. "I am Zoro, shitty cook."

Sanji leaned his head against the wall. "No, you're not," he mumbled faintly.

"I'm telling you, I am!"

"And I'm telling you, you're not!" he glared at me. "The Zoro I know wouldn't lock himself in a dark room just because he's upset. He would be training like a madman on the aft deck or taking a nap in the crow's nest OR…" Sanji looked away and lowered his voice so I was barely able to hear him. "He would be fighting with me."

I thought I saw a blush form on the cook's face, but I couldn't be sure.

"Well I guess I like to brawl over things sometimes," I said.

Turning back to the food Sanji had brought in, I at it all. Truth was that anything the love cook made was delicious. Really delicious. Almost heaven…almost.

"Hey Sanji?"

"Yea?"

"You know your food is the best right?"

"You just figure that out? Stupid marimo."

"No…but I know something that will taste better than your food."

Sanji turned to face me. "What?" he asked, clearly curious.

I felt my face heat up, but I knew what I had to say. "You." I looked away quickly, but peered over to see him sitting there beside me. _Damnit! He's too close! I'm gonna lose control over myself pretty soon!_

"Me?" Sanji asked confused. I nodded. "Why me?"

"Because…." _Might as well come out and say it._ "I like you."

Sanji looked away and blushed. "What the hell marimo? Don't say stupid stuff like that."

_Damnit! He looks so cute!_ Glancing at the closed door, I internally grinned. _We're completely alone…_

I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Sanji, look at me."

"Why the hell would I want to?" he said as he squirmed slightly.

"Just do it!" I ordered. Slowly he turned towards me and brought his eyes to mine. I traced his face with my finger and let it linger over his lips. _Damnit! I'm just teasing myself. Go for it! What do I got to lose?_ I closed my eyes and brought my lips to his.

I expected to be shoved away, or kicked really hard, anything but what he did. He pushed himself closer to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Finally," he gasped when I broke the kiss.

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean, 'finally'?"

He grinned, "I like you too, you now."

That defiantly took a moment to register. "What?"

"I said, 'I like you'. Don't make me say it again marimo."

"But what about all the girls you go googoo over?" I asked.

He laughed, "I only do that cuz I want to see your reaction! And boy, am I glad I did." He pressed himself into my chest. "I've liked you for a long time, Zoro."

I blushed. "You know, you're a real bastard."

"I know." With that we kissed again and again. It really was heaven.

Ends up we were too busy wrapped up in each other's lips, arms and legs that we didn't notice the door open.

"NAMI! USOPP! CHOPPER! ROBIN!" We looked up to see Luffy pointing at us and yelling. The rest of the crew was there before we could untangle ourselves.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Nami yelled. "You two are gay?!?"

Usopp smiled and rubbed his chin. "As you can now see, I, the greatest relationship detector, am always correct when it comes to signs of love."

Chopper looked at Usopp with sparkles in his eyes. "Wow Usopp! You're so smart!"

Robin smiled at the two of us who were now untangled and blushing like mad. "Congratulations."

Luffy smiled excitedly. "I would have never guessed that you guys liked each other!"

We glared at him. "Well you sure fooled us!" we said at the same time.

Anyways, things went back to normal after a while. Well almost. Cuz two things were EXTREMELY different.

Sanji no longer obsessed over the girls. Sure he still brought them drinks and special snacks, but he didn't do his little dance with the hearts.

The other thing is that Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy had kicked us out of the boy's room and made us share our own room. Needless to say, Sanji and I never got enough sleep.

Which is what I need right now. Sleep. Damnit, where's Sanji when I need him? I need my love cook…


End file.
